niholasfandomcom-20200214-history
House Aurelos
House Aurelos is one of the Familiae Martialis, the Turian Hierarchy's military elite. They are the oldest of Palaven's military families, responsible for the reunification of the Turian Empire during the Unification War of 336 BCE, and the establishment of the modern-day Turian Hierarchy thereafter. Due to its size, House Aurelos has many cadet branches native to several of the empire's original extrasolar colonies; the most prominent of these cadet branches are the Macedyn and Aurix branches. Notable family members include Primarch Aurelion, Primarch Alexia Aurelos, Navarch Aureia Aurelos, and Legatus Timos Aurelos. Origins A Living Spirit The history of House Aurelos begins with Aurelion, legendary Imperator and Primarch of Palaven, under whose rule a fragmented Turian Empire was reunified and its ancient meritocratic system of governance restored. At the time of Aurelion's birth in 319 BCE, the Turian Empire had vastly diminished, having fallen into decline under the rule of several indolent Imperators. But Aurelion was unlike any of his predecessors. He believed that the task of reunifying his people had been ordained by the Spirits themselves, and was thus a holy endeavour. After inheriting the title of Imperator from his distant relatives through Right of Blood, Aurelion entered into a long and bloody war of attrition that would later become known as the Unification War. After decades of infighting, Aurelion and his newly founded Turian Hierarchy successfully crushed all colonial resistance, restoring the empire to its original state; the seven extrasolar colonies united under the martial rule of Palaven. Several centuries after his death, Aurelion was formally deified by the Council of Primarchs, who decreed that, in life, Aurelion had walked the mortal plane as a Living Spirit, an exemplar of his species. His imposing funerary palace, which still dominates the skyline of the Cipritine Necropolis, remains an important site of pilgrimage for modern-day Turians. Bloodlines and Cadet Branches Ironically, the modern-day descendants of Aurelion have little to no blood-ties to House Aurelos. Only those with House Abrudas ancestry can truly claim direct descent from the historical Primarch. This is because Aurelion himself fathered only one legitimate child - Trebia Aurelos - who joined House Abrudas upon her marriage to Aurelion's long-time friend and secret lover, Markus Abrudas. Markus outranked Trebia at the time of their marriage, and thus she adopted his surname instead of retaining her father's. House Aurelos instead claims descent through Aurelion's many maternal and paternal cousins, though members of both House Aurelos and Abrudas have intermarried over the centuries, in an attempt to consolidate the purity of their shared bloodline. House Aurix is a cadet branch of House Aurelos, claiming descent through an illegitimate bloodline. Etymology The family's name comes from an ancient and now extinct Palavenian dialect, translating as "golden" ''or "resplendent". It is a derivative of Aurelion's praenomen. It was adopted as the house's nomen gentilicium by Aurelion's paternal relatives after his death, as a tribute to their cousin's great legacy. Known members '''Key:' Parriachs /''' Bloodline Members '''/ Matrimonial Members (note that all parriarchs are also bloodline members of the house) * Aurelion Aurelos * Septonia Halabrian * Alexia Aurelos * Trebia Aurelos * Aureia Aurelos * Timos Aurelos Category:Turian Houses